creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sizzle Beep!
__NOEDITSECTION__ Everyone in their childhood had at least one toy. The one toy that scared them when they were little, and if you're like me, maybe even one that haunts you to this day. I was 4. My mom had gotten some hand-me-down toys from a yardsale. Being a child, I was of course very excited. There were two toys. One was a SpongeBob alarm clock, and the other one was a Sesame Street oven. It came with little fake plastic eggs, and even a little frying pan to cook things with. At first, I fell in love. But as the days went on, I realized that it wasn't really the funnest toy around. I began to feel something dark. The small plastic stickers had sesame street characters on them. Over time, they started to decay, the stickers would have pieces missing. Making these innocent looking Sesame Street characters looking dismembered. It used to scare me. But as a child, you don't think too much about these types of things, such as the paranormal, because I could have other things I was distracted by. When Everything Went Wrong I crawled into bed one summer night, just me, cuddled up in my single bed, with my little stuffed dog who's name was Cosmo. I had drifted off to sleep. The T.V was quietly playing an old episode of the Power Puff Girls. I was fast asleep. It only seemed like seconds, but I woke up at 2:00 AM, to the sound of my Sesame Street Stove making noises all by itself. "Sizzle, sizzle" I put my head under the covers. And then I heard something I'd never forget. "Eat up, Colin." It knew my name. To this day I still don't know if it was my overactive imagination, or whatever the fuck it was. After throwing the damn thing into my closet, I proceeded to turn up my Television so I could catch the last few minutes of the Power Puff Girls, in hopes it would calm me down. It did, somewhat. Until the next thing happened. The Fucking Alarm Clock I closed my eyes as tight as I could, hoping it wouldn't make anymore sounds from my closet. It didn't. I smiled and remember trying to think happy thoughts of the things I was going to do the next day. About 25 seconds after shutting my eyes, I heard a loud, screeching, high pitched voice from my living room. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, You little shit" But it wasn't in a any SpongeBob voice I've ever heard. This was a deep, raspy, voice. And it still sends fucking chills down my goddamn spine to this day. I remember running to my moms room, she went and took the batteries out of the alarm clock, and I had told her everything. My mother told me nothing was wrong, it was just me imagining. And the horrifying part is, the second my mom reset the clock, it went off again. However, not in the deep raspy voice I told you about. It was the original Mr. Krabs voice, like it was supposed to do, and this time, it didn't scream at me to wake up, it said in an extremely cheerful voice "Time to wake up, Laddy!" Like it was the most fucking innocent voice in the world. The next day when both my parents were at work, I took the stove and the alarm clock out to the curb. I remember waiting for the trash men to come, and thanking god when they took it away. I eventually forgot about the whole thing, and to this day, I will never buy any used toys from a yard sale for my niece or nephew, cousins or anything. You don't know who did what to that toy before you owned it. Category:Items/Objects